


Beginner's luck (Sparkles*/Reader)

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have somehow ended up alone with Sparkles* in his flat and well... Things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's luck (Sparkles*/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after joking around with a friend and I apologize, this is waaaaayyyy to nsfw like it's not even fictional people. But hey at least it works no matter what gender or sex you have.

You're sitting on his couch. You just beat his ass in the video game. He's your biggest celebrity crush. Those are the facts and you can't even begin to think of all the things that happened that caused you to end up here. Just you two, alone in his flat. He curses and reaches for his beer bottle. You feel conflicted about him drinking but on the other hand it's his flat and he's an adult. You turn your head with a grin, proud that you beat a guy who works with people that play games for a living.

"Don't feel so damn satisfied with yourself. It was beginners luck." The rough tone doesn't disguise the glint in his eye.

"Or maybe you're just a bad loser", you say, leaning back against the backrest. He puts the bottle back on the floor, running his hand through his fringe.

"Or maybe we could play another game", he replies.

"Like what?" You ask playfully, biting your lip.

"Oh I don't know... You choose something you think I'd like." He says in a calm voice but the hidden intentions clearly show on his face. You lean in closer, your right hand lightly stroking his thigh.

"Something like this?" You move even closer, your other hand brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"Are you good at it?" He whispers, shifting his position so that you are now sitting face to face. You run your hand trough his thick hair, grabbing it in the back and pulling his face closer to yours.

"Let's see", you murmur back. You can smell his warm breath, a mix of alcohol and sweetness. Oh yeah you gave him those Pokémon sweets earlier. You close your eyes and kiss him carefully, his beard scratches your lips and cheeks but in a good way. A sudden rush of excitement makes you feel intoxicated even though the only drips of alcohol you've tasted are the ones on his lips. You press your lips harder against his and he responds by opening his mouth slightly. Sparkles* moves his hands to your hips, sliding his thumbs under your shirt and caressing your warm skin. You spread your lips and slide your tongue into his mouth, rubbing against his own tongue. The only sounds in the flat are the repeated menu theme from the TV and the hitched panting from you and the ginger singer on the sofa.

***

As you take a break to breathe Sparkles* pulls off your hoodie. You in return pull off his jumper. His hair messes up slightly and you really like the rough look he gets, dragging your hands through it to make it even messier. He laughs at you softly and kisses your nose.

"I think you enjoy this type of game if I'm not wrong." He says, making your already blushing face bright red. You slip your hands under his t-shirt caressing his smooth skin. He brings his hands down to the hem of your t-shirt, pulling it off, revealing your naked chest. He kisses your shoulder, collarbone and then neck, lingering for a second to smell your skin. You move closer, straddling his lap so that your chest is in level with his chin. He touches your nipples and a hitched breath slips through your lips, making him smirk. Sparkles* strokes your areola gently, rubbing his thumb over your nipples more firmly. You move your hands further up under his shirt until you reach his nipples, using your thumbs to stimulate them in synchronisation. Leaning down you lock lips with the singer again, and for a while you stay in this position. Touching each other's chests, tasting each other's tongues, feeling each other's presence. Sparkles* grunts and pulls back, moving a hand from your chest. You open your eyes and look down on him unbuckling his belt.

"Tad uncomfortable", he says, noticing where your eyes are focused. His fingers move clumsily because of the lack of his other hand and you help him remove the belt and unbutton his trousers. You let your hand stay on the bulge in his pants, making him grit his teeth.

"Do you want me to..?" You ask, a bit flustered about the situation.

"How about... A shower?” He replies. “I personally feel pretty dirty, well sweaty, and it's been a long day." Sparkles* makes eye contact with you and you can't think of anything other than those piercing blue eyes and the pulsing member beneath your palm. You nod and move away from him. He stands up from the couch and you follow him towards the bathroom.

***

Sparkles* undresses quickly and you stand paralysed for a second, staring inappropriately at his ass. He turns the water on in the shower and you gather enough sense to pull down your own trousers. Sparkles* has already begun showering as you step in with him. It is slightly cramped and you try your best not to slip and fall and tear down all the different gels and, wait, is that lube?!

You turn your attention back to Sparkles*, trying not to look too much at his erected cock. His hair is wet and dripping and he takes a step out of the water letting you wash your body off. You begin tracing his body with your eyes, the face with the blue eyes and auburn beard. His round shoulders, soft arms. The slightly chubby tummy, almost hairless but for the slight happy trail leading down to - that red stiff member, surrounded by ginger curls the same colour as his eyebrows.

"So it's true", you say referencing the post on tumblr.

"What, the size of my dick?" Sparkles* says jokingly and you almost slip and fall because of the speed that you put your hands up in defence.

"Uh, no, well yes, but uh, I didn't mean-" He kisses you again and presses his wet body against yours. You become terribly aware of his hard cock pressed against your stomach. You lower your arms, placing your hands on his butt gently. He wraps his arms around you and his body heat together with the warm water makes you feel almost sweatier than when you stepped into the shower. Grabbing a bottle of shower gel Sparkles* starts rubbing it on your back and shoulders.

"Turn around." He demands and you turn around taking a few steps away from him, as far as it's possible in the tiny shower stall. Moving from the top to the bottom Sparkles* covers your whole body in gel, taking extra time on some of your more sensitive parts. He lets you wash it off in the water before handing you the bottle.

"Now me", he smiles. You squirt some gel into your hand and begin. First the back, you begin with the shoulders and arms, then the shoulder blades, down to the lower back, butt cheeks and down the legs. You curiously examine all irregularities, scars, stretch marks, birth marks before turning him around and doing the front. When you bend down to do his legs the stiff cock is suddenly in the level of your face. You put down the bottle on the shower floor, finished with rubbing the gel in. Sparkles* looks down on you and shrugs.

"All I can say is don't rush it, take your time cus I've got all night." You decide you'd rather do it somewhere more spacey and stand up again, but not before planting a couple of quick kisses on his shaft. He washes off the shower gel and you kiss again before stepping out of the shower. He hands you a towel and dries himself off quickly, just making sure he's not dripping wet. You do the same and as you bend down to pick up your clothes Sparkles* interrupts you.

"You don't need those I hope?" He says grabbing your shoulders. You put them back down again and grab his hand, letting him lead the way to the bedroom.

***

The bedroom is considerably warm but you still feel cold and without hesitation you roll down on top of the bed, pulling the duvet over yourself. Sparkles* lies down opposite of you and caresses your cheek.

 

You tangle your legs with his, moving closer and stroking his damp chest. Sliding your hand down, you grab his member and a quiet groan slips out from the singer's mouth. You tighten your grip, moving your hand up and down at a slow pace. He moves his hand from your face to between your legs, fingers searching for your sensitive spots. He finds the tip of your swollen junk and with circular movements slowly rubs it, making you hitch your breath. You press your hips closer to his, eager to feel the pleasure. He slips one, then two fingers into you, firmly massaging your moist insides. You can't avoid moaning and you quicken the pace of the strokes you give his cock.

"Do you, uh", you can barely focus enough to speak. "Want to fetch a condom?" Sparkles* smirks and raises his eyebrows. He pulls his fingers slowly out of you whilst keeping eye contact, bringing the other hand up to his face, carefully licking the thumb he’d touched you with.

"Just hold on a second", he turns awkwardly, reaching for the bedside table drawer. After groping around for a couple of seconds he gets out a small bottle of lube and a flavoured condom. He props himself up on his elbows and you move the duvet out of the way. Straddling his legs you open the condom and put it on. You bend down and lock your eyes with his before beginning to lick his head. Licking the length of is shaft you begin to suck him off, slowly and gently. Sparkles* groans loudly as you take as much of his cock into your mouth as you can, sucking in and swirling your tongue around. You take short pauses to breathe and to look up into his eyes. When he begins squirming because of impatience you stop and sit up. You lean down and kiss him deeply, mixing the taste of the condom with the fading taste of beer in his mouth. You straddle him again, putting the lube on his cock, before lowering yourself onto his shaft. You both moan in synchronisation. Slowly shifting your hips around you find the most pleasurable position. You begin to slowly grind up and down, using your muscles for variation. The ginger starts massaging your chest again and as you begin to move quicker he digs in his nails.

***

After a while he pants louder and louder accompanied by suppressed moans. He bucks his hips and screams your name as he climaxes. You bend forward, stroking his damp forehead and kissing him again. You climb off him, tired from the activity, and lie down on the bed. Sparkles* takes off the condom and tosses it into the bin in the corner of the room.  He wipes off the remaining come with his fingers and sticks them into your mouth. You lick it off seductively and he bends down kissing you. He then resumes stroking the same sensitive spot as before, pushing in the two saliva covered fingers with the other hand. He presses them up towards your stomach, duplicating the satisfaction. As you begin to buck your hips from the pleasure he switches from his hands to his mouth. The sensation of his rough beard and warm tongue soon makes you reach the edge. The warm feeling that has been building up in your stomach since the first kiss explodes into an ecstasy that fills your whole body. You moan loudly, breathing out "Sparkles*" as the pulsating feeling slowly decreases. Sparkles* crawls up next to you, pulling the duvet over both of your bodies. He spoons you and places his arm protectively around you, pressing your bodies tightly together. You cannot help thinking that this is too good to be true. But you reassure yourself it's real and fall asleep peacefully with your big love right next to you.


End file.
